Back to the Start
by mtfunkzoo
Summary: Rachel has reclaimed her Broadway fame with her husband and daughter at her side. Upon finishing her most recent show, Rachel goes on a solo concert tour. On the last night of the tour, her life changes forever. Written for Faberry Week 2014 (The Sequel)


The doorbell buzzed, alerting the brunette that their ride was here.

"Miss M! The car is here! Let's go!

If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn there was a whole herd of children upstairs and not just her daughter.

"Do I need a coat?" Her daughter yelled as she descended the stairs.

"At least a rain coat." The mother pulled a pink and black polka dotted rain slicker out of the closet, along with its matching wellies. She handed the coat to her daughter before kneeling down to help her daughter put the boats on.

"Left foot...Now the other." The brunette stood, snagging her own black jacket from the closet. She put it on and cinched it at the waist. She grabbed her Michael Kors bag and motioned to the door.

"Alright let's go. Put your hood up before you go outside." The daughter obeyed, and then opened the front door. The brunette grabbed the umbrella by the door on her way out. She shut the door and checked that it was locked. She opened the umbrella, and the two of them walked to the waiting SUV. A man in a suit hopped out of the front passenger door and opened the back door for the two.

"Ms. Kent. Macie."

"Hello Brent." The brunette nodded slightly. She helped her daughter into the SUV and climbed in herself. Macie had jumped to the way back, leaving the brunette to sit in the middle seat, opposite another suit.

"Good morning Ms. Kent."

"Ms. Jacobs."

"I told you that you can call me Keri." The brunette shook her head.

"So long as you call me Ms. Kent, I will call you Ms. Jacobs." The brunette looked back at her daughter. "M, please put your seatbelt on." Her glance turned back to the rain covered window.

"You know, I have to call you that." The brunette continued to ignore the woman, who was now looking to Brent in the front seat for help.

"Rachel." Brent spoke softly. The brunette directed her gaze to him. "You know all of this is for your safety. And your daughter's too. Which is why it's imperative that we address you both with your new names." Rachel swallowed and nodded sadly. Tears started to form in her eyes. Brent reached into his jacket and offered Rachel a hankie. She took it willingly to dab the tears away. She tried to hand it back to him.

"You keep that one." He nodded to Keri to continue with her briefing.

"Ms. Kent, we need to brief you before we get to the school." Rachel sighed before turning her attention back to Keri.

"You will be meeting Macie's teacher today. Her name is Lucy Blake. She's been teaching at Seattle Country Day for five years. She's younger, and everyone loves her. We think she'll be a good fit for Macie. And we also think she'll be accommodating to you if an emergency should arise."

"Great." Rachel felt obligated to respond.

"Alright, just to make sure we have everything straight. Pop quiz time." Keri turned to look at Rachel's daughter. "You're up. What's your name?"

"Macie Kent."

"What's your Mom's name?"

"Reagan Kent."

"Very good. Where did you live before you moved to Seattle?"

"Chicago?"

"That's right. Why did you move here?" Keri asked smiling.

"Um...I don't remember."

"You and your Mom moved to be closer to family."

"Oh yeah! Ask me again!" Rachel cracked a small smile as she listened. Her daughter was every bit as enthusiastic as she was in her youth.

"Macie, why did you move to Seattle?"

"My Mom and I wanted to be closer to family." Macie smiles wide, proud of herself.

"Oh yeah? Who in your family lives here?"

"My Grandpas."

"Just say that your Grandparents live here."

"Okay, I can do that."

"Okay, one more. Where is your dad?" Rachel felt her throat clench as Keri asked the question.

"He was killed serving his country." Macie answered brightly. Rachel felt the tears come again. She was thankful that Brent let her keep the hankie. She dabbed her eyes again. A hand came to rest on her shoulder. Rachel looked over at Keri, who was displaying an apologetic expression.

"Did I pass the pop quiz?"

"Of course you did, Macie." Keri shot her a smile before turning back to Rachel.

The rest of the ride to the school was mostly silent with the exception of Macie humming music from Frozen in the backseat. Rachel found her daughter's actions soothing. She might have joined in with the lyrics, if Keri Jacobs hadn't been seated across from her. Rachel knew the woman was just doing her job, but it didn't mean Rachel had to like her. She didn't mind Brent or Frank, the chauffeur. Honestly, they were the ones that made sure her and M laughed these days.

The SUV splashed through a huge puddle as it turned into a cul de sac. It came to a stop directly in front of Seattle Country Day School. Rachel examined the brick building and sighed. She looked back at her daughter.

"Are you ready, M?"

"Mhm." Rachel smiled as her daughter's eagerness for this new adventure.

Brent hopped out of the car and pulled Rachel's door open. She opened her umbrella and stepped out onto the wet pavement. Macie shot out of the car.

"Sweetheart, stay under the umbrella."

"Knock 'em dead ladies." Brent smiled at the two of them.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. Thanks Brent." Macie threw her arms around Brent's legs and squeezed tightly. Rachel shook her head before grabbing her daughter's hand and heading for the door. She stopped when she heard a set of heels following them. She turned and saw Keri following her.

"What are you doing?"

"Escorting you."

"No." Rachel shook her head emphatically. "M and I are going to meet her teacher. This is not a field trip for the whole team. We don't need you to hold our hand."

"Ms. Kent…" Rachel could hear the exasperation in Keri's voice.

"Through this entire process, you have told me that we need to practice discretion. How would it look if M and I show up with a suit? How would I even explain what you are?" Keri was shocked at Rachel's bluntness. "Honestly, I could explain Brent before you."

"Agent Kaine is not…"

"It's Brent or nobody. You pick." Rachel pinned Keri with a hard look.

"What's his cover?"

"He's my brother, who lives here. He's helping us get the lay of the land still, which is why he escorted us this afternoon."

Keri conceded and went back to the SUV. Brent hopped out a few seconds later and followed them. He made sure to reach the door first, so he could hold it for them.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you." Rachel offered him her first genuine smile of the day as she entered.

They made their way to the main office. They were quickly checked in and finalized the paperwork that had been submitted weeks ago before they were introduced to the Headmistress, Katherine Egan. The woman spoke in complete paragraphs. Maybe even full orations. She talked through the entire tour of the school, and Rachel found herself exhausted of Mrs. Egan once they finally made it to Macie's classroom. They entered the room and found it to be empty.

"Lucy is here today. I'm sure she'll be back any minute. Actually, I will leave you guys to explore. I am going to find her and send her back your way. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Mrs. Egan finally left the room. Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Mom?"

"What honey?"

"That lady talks a lot...like more than you and me." Rachel and Brent both let out hearty laughs at Macie's observation.

"She certainly does." Macie noticed a large fish tank on one side of the room, so she wandered over to check it out. Rachel scanned the whiteboard with scattered notes. Clearly reminders that the teacher had left for herself: Lesson plans, crayons, milk, Don't forget to check ticket prices. The handwriting was elegant and almost familiar. Brent's phone rang, breaking the silence.

"I'm gonna take this outside ladies. Yell if you need me." Brent stepped out of the room. Rachel made her way over to the cage where Macie was watching the various tropical fish.

"Did you name them?"

"Mom! They probably already have names."

"Well I suppose you will have to ask your teacher then."

"Good idea. It will be my first question when she gets here."

"Perhaps ease into it. Maybe introduce yourself first?"

"Of course." Rachel's ears picked up someone walking down the hall. She took another deep breath, ready to put on her show face for Macie's teacher.

"Hello. I apologize for my absence, I was just down the hall..." Rachel froze as the familiar voice spoke. "Katherine told me you were waiting...:" Rachel spun around and met hazel eyes that filled with as much shock as Rachel felt. Both of them were stunned to silence. They took each other in. Rachel felt her resolve beginning to crumble. It had been so long since she had seen a familiar face that she wanted to throw herself into Quinn's arms and cry. Quinn's expression was one of curiosity and shock. It had been ten years since they last spoke to each other.

"Hi!" Macie jump started the two women. Rachel had never been so thankful for her daughter's loudness. She knew she needed to really step up the performance at least until her and Quinn could have a discussion one on one. Quinn smiled softly and knelt down to Macie's level.

"Well hello there." Quinn had put on her teacher voice, saturated with sincerity and patience.

"I'm Macie Kent." Quinn furrowed her brow slightly before glancing up at Rachel. Rachel nodded, hoping that Quinn wouldn't question it.

"Hello Macie. I'm Ms. Blake. It looks like I'm going to be your teacher this year."

"Cool." Quinn laughed softly.

"You don't talk as much as Mrs. Egan. She talked the entire time she was with us. Mom and I think she talks more than us, which is a lot." Quinn chuckled again.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Oh, this is my Mom, Reagan Kent." Rachel watched a troubled expression take over Quinn's features. Quinn stood and implored Rachel to explain.

Rachel cleared her throat and offered her hand to Quinn.

"Reagan Kent. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Blake." Quinn took Rachel's hand and shook it. Her eyebrow arched.

"Lucy Blake, but you can call me Quinn." Rachel could hear the skepticism in Quinn's voice, so she switched gears as quickly as possible. Rachel put her hands on Macie's shoulders and directed the child so she was standing in front of her, acting as a barrier between her and Quinn.

"Macie and I wanted to come and meet you today. As I'm sure you know this is her first year, and she's a tad nervous."

"Mom, I'm not nervous." Macie looked up at Rachel, slightly embarrassed. Rachel continued.

"We were wondering what she can expect this year."

Quinn nodded. Rachel could tell that Quinn was going to play along.

"Alright. Well Miss Macie, let me show you around our neighborhood here." Quinn offered her hand to Macie. Macie accepted it quickly.

Rachel followed the pair around. She was only half listening as Quinn explained the ins and outs of the classroom. She was mainly trying to figure out what in the world she was going to say to Quinn. Should she tell her what happened? Can she tell her? She didn't really want to move again. Little M was warming up to Seattle, and so were her Dads. She knew if she told Keri about her prior connections to Quinn that they would be moved in a heartbeat. The point of Seattle was that, she had never been there, and she didn't know anyone who lived there. Keri was very clear that all ties to any part of her old life before and after Nick needed to be cut.

Rachel focused her attention back on Quinn and Macie. They were crouched by the fish tank. Quinn was listing off the names of the fish.

"Mom! I was right! They totally do have names!" Macie smiled wide. Rachel chuckled at her daughter, who went back to the fish immediately.

Rachel pondered if she could tell Brent. He was very understanding about the situation they were in. He seemed to be in tune to what Rachel was feeling most of the time, and he knew just what to say to pull her out of whatever funk she was in. But she also knew that Brent had a deep respect for his duty to protect.

It was as if he could hear her thoughts because Brent strolled through the door. Hands in his pockets. He stopped by Rachel's side and nudged her shoulder. Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics. Macie noticed his silent presence.

"Brent! Look at all the fish! They're kinda like the ones at the aquarium that you took us too."

"They are." Brent answered good naturedly. Rachel watched Quinn scrutinize the interaction.

"They all have names too. This one's KC. And that one's Sunny." Macie continued naming the fish, not really aware that the adults weren't listening to you. Rachel knew she was up.

"This is my brother Brent. He's been helping us acclimate to Seattle."

"Brent Kaine." Brent offered his hand. Quinn took it.

"Lucy Blake." Rachel was grateful that Quinn had adopted an impenetrable expression. Especially since she hadn't decided if she was going to tell Brent yet.

"Brent, I think we're all done here. Will you take Macie to the car, and I'll meet you there. I wanna hit the Ladies Room on the way out."

"Sure thing. Come on Miss M." Brent squatted down so Macie could climb on his back. "Say goodbye."

"Bye Ms. Blake. I'll see you soon."

"See ya later Macie. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you." Macie sped the words out as fast as possible. She was kicking her legs into Brent's sides. "H'ya Brent! Go faster!" Brent took off, carrying the two of them out of the room.

Rachel walked over to the door they had just exited and shut it tightly.

"What's going on?" Rachel turned to face a very concerned Quinn.

"Quinn…"

"Reagan? Macie? I know we haven't seen each other in ten years, but I know…" Confrontational Quinn was about to surface.

"Quinn, just...wait." Quinn sighed, but waited for Rachel to continue. Rachel swallowed hard. Unsure of what to say.

"Look, I have no idea where to start, and I promise to clue you in. I just have to figure out how to go about doing that...It's gonna take some finesse. But until that time, as far as you know, my name is Reagan Kent. And my daughter is Macie. Please nod, so I know you understand." Quinn nodded.

"When is this discussion going to happen?"

"Give me a minute." Rachel scoured her brain for how she was going to meet up with Quinn. It would have to be when Keri was gone because she would insist on a complete background sweep. Brent would be cool about it, but she wanted to guarantee that they had privacy. Lately the only alone time she was allowed was when she went running. That was it.

"I go running every morning. Brent stays with Macie. I can probably be gone for two hours without raising any flags. Kerry Park on West Highland. Do you know it?" Quinn nodded. "I don't live far from there. Meet me there at 7:30?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I will see you then." Rachel turned on her heel to leave, but quickly stopped. "Oh, and um...leave your phone at home tomorrow when you come meet me. Don't even have it in your car."

"Okay." Quinn eyed her curiously.

"See ya soon." Rachel opened the door and left.

She made her way through the building. She exited and speed walked to the waiting SUV. Brent hopped out and opened the door for her once again. She shot him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Brent."

"Everything okay?"

"Yep." She smoothed her skirt and entered the SUV. Thankfully, Keri was no longer in the car. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief because she was certain that woman would be able to smell the promise she just made to Quinn to tell the truth. She had until tomorrow morning to plan what she was going to say to Quinn.

XXXXX

Quinn slowed to a walk as Kerry Park came into view. She stopped behind one of the benches and stretched her quads out and catch her breath. Eventually she moved around to sit on the bench to take in the scenery. Directly in front of her was the Space Needle; along with Downtown Seattle not too far in the distance. The Bainbridge Island Ferry was halfway across the Puget Sound, making it's hourly trip. The sun had already been up for a couple hours, so fresh morning light bathed the entire scene. It was quite a beautiful morning. She couldn't remember the last time she just sat and took everything in.

Quinn checked her watch as she caught her breath It was still a little early, but with Rachel is was good to err on the side of early. Quinn sighed as she thought about yesterday's meeting with Rachel. She was definitely concerned about the brunette and her daughter.

Quinn leaned back on the bench. She crossed her arms over her chest and breathed in the morning air. She heard the telling footfalls of an approaching runner. Quinn looked to her left and saw Rachel, slowing to a walk and striding toward the bench. Quinn turned her gaze back to the sound. She felt Rachel sit beside her, and she instantly felt a familiar calm wash over her.

"I love the view from here."

"It is beautiful."

"Sometimes I stop here to think. I like to watch everything and everyone, going about their day. It all seems so simple. It gives me hope that one day everything will be simple again in my own life." Quinn looked at Rachel. A wistful look painted the brunette's face.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked in a whisper. Rachel's gaze met Quinn's.

"I suppose I better get on with it." Rachel shook her head. "I'm not even sure if that's enough time to explain everything."

"Maybe start with the name thing? I know you are Rachel, and if memory serves me right, your daughter's name is Mia?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Your memory is correct."

"Then, what?...I don't even know the appropriate question to ask." Quinn grasped for words.

"Mia and I are in the Witness Protection Program." Rachel chanced a glance at Quinn's shocked face.

"What about Nick?"

"He...he's the reason we're here." Rachel's voice pinched at the end of her sentence. Quinn could see Rachel trying to keep the tears at bay. Rachel began shaking her head. Quinn reached over to grab ahold of Rachel's hand. She tried her best to comfort the brunette. Rachel lost her battle with the tears at the gesture.

AN: Third time's a charm for posting, right?! LOL! Anywho, this story most definitely has more coming, but this was all I had written for today. I have a tentative outline/road map for where the story is going and will post as I finish. Sidenote: I might write Quinn's back story of what she's been up to since she left Lima as a companion piece to go along with this story, but I'm not sure yet. I will know more as I write!

Sorry for the glitches whilst posting! I appreciate all constructive criticism! Happy Faberry Week! :)


End file.
